


Through passion, I gain strength

by Enorra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Light Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mindfuck, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enorra/pseuds/Enorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's first experience working with a sith lord on a daily basis. A beautiful and deadly chiss who has little regard for regulation.<br/>...mostly smut here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dive back into fanfic in 10 years, so please be gentle. There will be more chapters. :)

“You will fail, Quinn” She sneered as his blaster shots ricocheted off of her sabers.

“As you say, my lord” He stood almost at parade rest, but for the blaster aimed at his sith lord.

The Twi’lek and the ship droid each had their own tasks Lord Vayeña had set them to. She had insisted on sparring with those who traveled with her, to keep them and herself in fighting shape, she had said. Quinn watched her well muscled blue arms move to block each shot. He was studying for a weakness in her guard, and found none. He was determined to not hold back in such sparring, it could lead to a dulling of skill for both of them.

“Quinn, do you eat imperial regulations for breakfast?” Block, step, turn, block, block.

“I would never disrespect our imperial standards handbooks in such a way, my lord” He smirked at her.

He continued his careful shots, she continued her lightsaber dance. Milliseconds after his finger pulled the trigger she screamed in rage.

He found himself force-thrown across the cargo hold, landing with enough impact on the far wall that he did a quick internal assessment to see if he had broken any ribs. He came out of his brief daze, and saw the bright red gash on his lords calf with blood starting to pool next to her bare foot. He had managed to get a shot in, his stomach sank, and he closed his eyes and hoped his end might be swift.

He was quite new to her service, only being assigned to her service for a week thus far, but he knew some sith lords could be incredibly sadistic in the punishment of their underlings.

He slumped and leaned back against the bulkhead, pulling a kolto injector from a pouch on his belt and injecting into his thigh. If she was going to kill him, at least he’d go in full health, he thought dryly.

She leapt the length of the cargo hold and landed toe to toe with him, one saber held at horizontally at his throat. The force roiled off of her like some tumultuous invisible sea. He was many things, but a coward was not one of them. He held his head up, said nothing, and gazed into her blood red eyes. It was like watching a raging animal, and willing it not to kill you. He fished out a second injector from his belt and held it to the side of her vision, trying to say "May I?" with only his eyes. 

She nodded the slightest bit, and he very slowly and deliberately pressed the injector to the side of her arm, and pressed the release button on top. She remained standing a bit too close, contemplating his face, seemingly studying his features, her eyes darting from his to his hair, to his nose and mouth. He took the opportunity to study his lord in return, by the light of the bright red saber between them. He had always found Chiss eyes beautifully alien. She kept her hair short, braided back at the sides, but longer and slicked back at the top, Her skin was the color of the Balmorran sky just before a thunderstorm, her ears had been pierced at some point in her past...

She kissed him.

He was so wrapped in his own thoughts about her that he missed what was happening at first. She turned off her blade, dropped it to her other hand, hooked it back on her belt, slid her hand behind his head and kissed him, all in an instant. She was incredibly fast, he marveled. The situation seemed so impossible.

He was very wary of a superior who could throw him out an airlock and receive no more reprimand than a stern look. Nevertheless, he felt a pooling of heat start low in his belly. She was fierce, and beautiful, and smelled of that spiced water she drank during combat training. She ran her tongue along the part in his lips, and he was happy to open them to her.

It was far more gentle than he would have thought, her tongue lapped deep and slow, exploring his mouth. Her body pressed against his, pressed against the bulkhead. There was an involuntary moan from his throat as she started unbuttoning his uniform top. He was excited and terrified at the same time.

“My lord?

“Mmm?” She kissed down his jawline, and had her lips over his throat

He swallowed hard “Is... ah… There are strict protocols regarding... fraternization between sith and military personnel. I… “ He moaned as her hand drifted downward, over the bulge in his pants.

“Quinn. Are you telling me you don't want me?” She pulled his head down so his ear was at her lips “You don't want to be inside of me? You don't want my nails down your back, and your name on my lips?” she whispered, while running her finger up and down his bulge.

“Mm… My lord…” He breathed heavily. He was not a new recruit. He had the training to resist physical and psychological torture and… and she smelled like spice and sweat, and yes, yes he did want her. He arched his hips into her palm, and dared to place a hand on her cheek, and kissed her back. She made a predatory purr, and took a step back to look at him. He was vibrating with need, and stared at her, with flushed features and half-lidded eyes. His hair disheveled, uniform top unbuttoned and barely hanging on, his pants straining. _This is not the punishment I had in mind..._

She smiled and dragged a sharpened fingernail down down his right pectoral muscle, hard enough draw a small amount of blood.

She stepped close to him again, and whispered into his ear “There are many forms of punishment my dear Malavai”

She turned on her heel and strode out of the cargo bay, “Clean up that mess on the floor, and get back to your duties” she called over her shoulder, then the door hissed closed behind her.

He stood for a few moments trying to process what had just happened. He attended to himself first, straightening and rebuttoning his uniform, then running fingers through his hair. Lots of deep breaths.

Sith magic, he thought. Had to be. No one had ever undone him so quickly, with seemingly so little effort. He cleaned up the drying blood pool on the floor, threw it into biohazard incineration and headed to the cockpit. He passed through the same room where his lord was grabbing a ration bar… wrapped in a large towel and nothing more. She'd had time for a shower already? She didn’t look up or acknowledge his presence as he passed.

“Quinn,” She called over her shoulder, just before he made it to the cockpit

“Yes my lord?”

“No relieving yourself of any… frustrations until I tell you so. Is that understood?” She poured herself a large cup of Caf, not even turning to speak to him.

“Y... yes my lord.”

He ducked into the cockpit, and the door hissed closed behind him. What was going on? He pressed a hand to his chest, he could still feel the thrumming heat of the line she had drawn on his chest. He had heard tales of some sith with much more... carnal passions but… what had he gotten himself into? He threw himself back into his work of familiarizing himself with this ship and all it quirks, ignoring the tightness of his trousers, and watched the stars pass by.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“My lord, I have settled into my quarters and fully acquainted myself with the ship. I am at your disposal.”

He stared straight ahead, the picture of Imperial discipline.

“I should probably inspect those quarters, Captain” she said with a sly smile.

“You will find them spotless and in order, my lord”

His lord smirked and walked out of the cockpit. Quinn was alarmed, he hadn’t expected her to just leave; was she really going to his quarters? He had the bunk room to himself as Vette had rigged a hammock for herself in the cargo hold.

He followed after a stunned moment, and did indeed see her disappear into the bunk room and the door close. He tugged on his uniform top, and lightly brushed fingers through his hair. If this was a surprise inspection, he would be ready, as always. He had barely a duffel full of personal belongings, and all of his things were properly stowed. None of Vette’s things were in the room, so he needn't worry about the twi’lek’s sense of cleanliness.

He pressed the button for the bunk room and the door hissed open, he stepped in, and stood at parade rest with eyes forward. His lord stood with her back to the door, absently stroking the taut blanket of the top bunk. She was wearing her blue and black leathers. They accentuated her cleavage and bared her midriff in a taunt to the enemy in battle. The color drew attention to the blue-gray tone of her skin nicely. He tried not to let his gaze slide down the curve of her back, to the soft leather of her pants...

“You were correct Quinn” She said without turning around. “Everything is in order. This room is a bit small though... Go to my room and sit on the chair, I will be along shortly.”

“Yes, my lord” He made an about face, walked the 10 feet and hit the entry button to her quarters. His heart was pounding, room was too small? Why didn’t he say something to her? Ask why? Ask what the kriff was going on?  
He sat in the only chair in the room, his shoulders tight, his mind still reeling.

His lord walked in mere seconds behind him, preventing him from having too much time to dwell. She strode into the room like a lioness, removing her her heavy belt and laying it on the nightstand. Quinn swallowed hard, trying desperately to keep his thoughts professional.

“Do you find me attractive Malavai?” Drawing out the syllables of his name in an almost affectionate tone, she turned and leveled her full red gaze on him. “Do not lie.”

He swallowed hard. They were heading into territory that Imperial regulation and order could never prepare him for. He had been under the command of actively insane Moffs. He had worked with terrifying and unscrupulous Sith inquisitors, but she... she was something altogether different. Soft and sharp at the same time. Rage and fire on the battlefield, beauty, patience and quick wit... “I do, my lord”

She smiled radiantly at him, it occurred to him that he had never seen her fully smile, not like this. It was stunning.She sat at the foot of the bed, and reached out a beckoning hand to him. When he made to sit on the bed next to her, she made a ‘tsk’ noise with her mouth. He stopped.

“On your knees, Captain.” Her predatory smile had returned.  
He pulled up his trousers slightly and slowly sank to his knees in front of her feet.  
She placed an armored, booted foot square in the middle of his chest.

“Remove my boots, Captain.” He went to work immediately undoing the clasps, and sliding out her feet out. She had mismatched socks! Quinn smiled to himself, under that heavy armor it seemed somehow charming. He began to massage her feet and she made a very encouraging moan and laid back on the bed.

“Malavai?” she called after a few minutes. He loved the sound of his name on her lips.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Remove your shirt, boots and pants. Fold them and put them on the chair.” She stretched like a lazy cat.

His heart began pounding once more “Y-yes, my lord.”

Once his task was finished he turned, wearing only briefs, to find her standing barefoot hardly a foot from him. The way she could move was other-worldly at times. He marveled at her silence… and the look she was giving him. He trembled a bit, and told himself it was the cool air of her cabin. She closed the small space between them and kissed him hard. His hands found their way around her, the feel of her cool leather against his flushed skin was exquisite. She pulled back from the kiss enough to whisper in his ear.

“Malavai” heat blazed through him when she said his name “Take off my clothes. Now.”

  
Only too eager to oblige, he fumbled with the clasps at her cleavage. Trying to maintain the kiss while doing anything that required coordination seemed like a cruel dream. She was patient and seemed to be enjoying his frustration at the closures on her top. She languidly traced his collarbone with her teeth and tongue, and began to play with one of his nipples.

  
He soon made a triumphant noise against her lips and felt her mouth curl in a smile. The thwarted garment slid from down her arms to the floor, Quinn flicked it away with his foot, enjoying the feel of her bare flesh against his. Her breasts were relatively small, but the perfect size to fill his hand, his fingers on either side of her nipple piercings. Being a martial practitioner she was all taut muscle under a welcoming layer of flesh and soft skin. Face, neck, arms and belly, he touched all of her that he could, committing the feel of her to memory. His fingers traced several of the scars on her back, and a few on her shoulders, he loved that she wore them with pride, choosing armor that showed them prominently. It said 'many things have tried to kill me... and failed'.

He kissed her jawline and traced his fingers lightly down the embossed scars of her spine. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was being far too unguarded with his actions. One needed to be always wary with sith, but somehow she managed to slide right past all of his carefully constructed defenses. He needed this. He needed her. Now he set his fingers to the closure of her pants. Once undone he slipped his thumbs through the belt clasps and pushed them all the way to the floor. On his knees in front of her once again, he started kissing his way up her leg while she ran her fingers through his hair. He came to her underwear and looked up at her hoping for some kind of direction. She smiled warmly once more, and something inside his chest blossomed in heat and wanting. _‘Yes, yes please. Just tell me what to do and I will. Anything. Anything for you.’_ he thought.

He heard an almost girlish laughter in his mind and he stopped cold.

Sith.

SITH.

Damnit Quinn how could you be so stupid. He thought only the inquisitors delved into the mental arts, but clearly he was mistaken. His embarrassment was a cold stone in his belly.

“Malavai?”

He closed his eyes tight. “Yes, my lord?” he said with head bowed. _Please don't make me leave your side._

“Get on that bed before I throw you there.”

He smiled wide and stood, moving to oblige his lord. He stretched out on her large bed, the scent of her clinging to the linens filling his senses and leaving him intoxicated. She put one knee on the bed, and dragged her teeth over the growing bulge in his briefs. He drew in a sharp breath, and tried to keep his hips from arching. She slithered up his body until they were face to face. The warmth of her body against his groin was maddening. He wanted more.  
“You have very good instincts, Quinn. You are quite the submissive.” She smiled.

“Anything for you, my lo...mmmph” She crushed his mouth in a kiss again. Pulling his arms over his head, she held his wrists and ground her hips on his. There was nothing he could do to keep from arching into her warmth this time. He fiercely wished that those thin pieces of cloth were not between them.

“Malavai.”

“Yes, my lord?” He said breathlessly

“You may call me by my name when we are alone.”

“Va...Vayeña,” he said tentatively, tenderly, liking the way it felt in his mouth.

“Good, Captain.” She kissed his throat.

She shifted up so she had a knee on either side of his head. “Now, please me, my dear Malava-ai. oh. Mmm.”

He needed little encouragement, he had dreamt of a similar situation just the other night, then needed to take a frigid turn in the ‘fresher to clear his head and discourage his body. He grasped her hips as she ground down onto his mouth. She was already dripping wet, and it pleased him beyond words that this encounter was affecting her as much as him. He licked and nipped and lapped. She tasted a bit spicy, and left his mouth the slightest bit tingly. He made a mental note to double check human and Chiss physiological compatibilities.  
Soon she began rocking her hips, increasing the pace. He strained hard against the fabric of his briefs, wanting relief of his own. She leaned back and raked her nails from his legs to belly. He remained utterly devoted to his ministrations until her breathing became hoarse and erratic. One of his hands grasped her breast, the other cradled the hollow curve of her back. She soon came hard, thighs gripping his head as she shuddered in waves. She was growling something in Cheunh, but he could barely hear with her thighs pressing against his ears. He realized he couldn't breathe after a moment, and part of him was sure this was the best way to die. He moved his hands to either side of her waist, and she seemed to come back to the present, kneeling up to let the poor Captain get some air.

"That was lovely Quinn, I may just have you confined to my quarters."

"Please, call me Malavai... when we are alone?" He echoed her words.

  
One perfectly manicured eyebrow raised at him, and she smirked, but she said nothing. She moved slid her body back down the length of him so her hips now straddled his. He was still rock hard beneath her. She took a handful of his hair and pulled him into a sitting position. Her durasteel grip tipped his head back, exposing his neck.

“Malavai” She snarled in a low voice. He almost came right then, arms wrapped around her, throat bared. He couldn’t respond, could barely think.

“Remember what I said the other day, about not relieving yourself? That order still stands.” She kissed him hard. “You are not quite mine yet. You will be.”

She released her hold on his hair slid from the bed. A killik silk black robe slid over her shoulders, and she regarded him with a smile. “As a reward for being so good, you may use my ‘fresher. I’m going to get something to drink.” She walked to out the door leaving him almost in tears. It wasn’t just the physical pain of the moment, he felt bereft.

He was a derelict ship in orbit around her sun.

 

He was already hers.


	3. Chapter 3

“QUINN! Quinn get your kriffing ass over here!”

He was startled awake from the couch in the common area. Datapad in his hand and tea gone cold on the table. Vette screamed his name from the primary airlock. He shot up and sprinted over to find Vette shouldering most of the weight of Lord Vayeña who appeared to be unconscious with her left arm and leg heavily mangled. His throat tightened and he slid his shoulder under his lord's arm, trying his best to not jostle her clearly broken limb.

Together he and Vette got their lord to the medical bay. They had to cut away her armor with a small medical plasma torch to assess the damage properly.

Vette had tears in her eyes while she assisted, and her lower lip couldn’t quite keep still, Quinn noted. Once they had her armor off, Vette gasped at the full extent of the damage. Her light blue hand absently petting the hair of their lord in the way one might comfort a child. Several deep burns on the sith’s thigh, and an arm that looked almost as if it had been crushed. Furious deep purple bruising and swelling was beginning to show around the wounds.

“Come on V, you can do this. You are the biggest bad-ass I’ve ever met.” Vette whispered as she leaned down and pressed her quivering red lips to Vayeña’s forehead.

Quinn’s brow furled, but he continued his work. _Focus, Quinn, focus._

“What happened Vette?” His voice was much lower than usual.

“Some batha-kriffing Jedi Master and his bodyguard showed up and…" She let out a ragged breath "You should have seen her Quinn, she was like lightning. She fell over seconds after we finished him off. I called for transport, and we got her stabilized on the shuttle. Couldn’t reach the ship or you 'cause of some damn solar interference… I don't... I can't... is she going to be ok?” Tears welled in her eyes with new ferocity. Her usual level of snark and derision were utterly gone. She seemed lost, and afraid.

“Vette, I need you to pilot. We need to leave before Republic cruisers show up wondering why a few Jedi masters are freshly dead.”

She looked down, Vette had never stopped petting the hair of her lord. Quinn's throat tightened more, He knew that look. That was devotion. Love, perhaps. He put a hand on top of Vettes hand, and stilled it on their lord's head.

“We need to get out of orbit at the very least.” His voice was softened with new understanding.

Vette nodded infinitesimally, and almost ran from the medical bay.

Quinn relaxed the knot between his shoulder through force of will, and focused on cleaning up his lord. He'd trained for this. He scrubbed and gloved his hands, and donned a surgical apron. He reverently wiped the blood and dirt from her wounds, applying liberal kolto, and delicate stitches where needed.

He looked up when he saw motion in his peripheral view, Vette popped her head in. “It’s been 4 hours, how’s she doing?” 

 _It's been WHAT?_ “Much improved, I think.” He could tell from the hull vibrations that they weren’t just sitting still. “Dromund Kaas?”

“I was thinking back to the fleet, but they're in the same neighborhood. We’ve got about 4 days of travel ahead of us. We're in the ass end of nowhere over here...”

Quinn nodded and got back to his work, her twi’lek shape stayed in the doorway. “Get some sleep, Vette. I’ll take care of her.” He said without looking up from his patient. She eventually left his peripheral vision, hopefully back to her hammock in the cargo bay.

Vayeña’s leg was looking immensely better. Clean rows of stitches, Kolto ointment, and fresh bandages. Her arm was as stable as he could make it. he cleaned the wounds and packed in the highest concentration kolto ointment they had, but it would take time to heal that much tissue damage. He set to cleaning the blood spatters and sand from her face.

His fingers moved delicately on her cheek, he slowly slid from purely professional-efficiency mode, to simply… Malavai Quinn. Flesh and blood man. He took this opportunity to genuinely study her face. Her perfect lips, the small scar on her chin, she was truly beautiful. She lay there in her underclothes, warm, breathing, wounded but healing. Momentarily overcome with an emotion he couldn’t name, he bent down to brush his lips against her forehead. “I don't know what I’d do if I lost you…” The scent of charred skin no longer clung to her, and he smiled.

He needed to think, and eat… and sit down for that matter. The adrenaline had done its job, and now he was just tired. He dumped his scrubs in the incinerator, grabbed a prepackaged meal, and his now very cold cup of tea. He informed the ships droid to monitor the sith and let him know the moment there were any changes and headed to the cockpit.

He was surprised to find Vette curled up on one of the side chairs, staring out into the galaxy. He was so used to having the cockpit to himself, but she didn’t move or acknowledge him, so at least he still had the usual silence here. He sat in the captain's chair, devoured a ration bar, then another.

“Do you know what they’d do to me?” Vette spoke softly, as if she weren’t entirely there. “You’re a born and bred Imp, but what would happen to me if V died?”

“If Lord Vayeña died… I don't know. I would be reassigned, but you... might go back to slavery, or executed for allowing your lord to fall when you did not. Lord Baras would most likely be in charge of that decision.”

Vette barked a laugh and hugged her knees closer to her chest. She looked so small and vulnerable, not at all the Vette he had grown to tolerate.

“Do you love her?”

“I… She is my lord and I will do my utmost duty. I am devoted to the Empire.” 

She turned around in her chair to face him, eyes puffy from crying. “Don't you kriffing do that to me. Don't hold up propriety as a kriffing shield.” 

He didn’t know what to say to that exactly, so he said nothing, and started in on a third ration bar. He knew he did exactly as she said. Too many years in the military to be otherwise. Her chair turned back around to face the stars once more. She returned to silence for a long time, he began to run some diagnostics on the ship.

“I... think I might be falling for her. Not the sith bit. Just her. Just V.” Vette seemed to be talking to herself more than anything.

Quinn stared out at the stars. _I might be as well. Where does that leave us?_

“I hadn’t realized you were attracted to women”

“No reason to make that public, Captain Rulebook. I’m not usually. That woman... is a force of nature.” Her chair swiveled back around “What’s up with you two?”

“I honestly don't know. I think that’s up to her.” He took a drink of tea that was too cool and over brewed. He cast his own gaze out at the universe.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quinn._

He woke slumped in the captain’s chair of the Fury. That was her voice, he was sure of it, he looked but she was nowhere in the room. It was just him with blinking console lights and stars. Where had Vette gone? How long had he been sleeping? He moved quickly towards the med bay, annoyed with himself that he had fallen asleep on the job. Mental note: run some self diagnostics later. She slept, peacefully he hoped. The droid shuffled out of the room at his arrival. Her breathing unchanged, had he imagined her voice in his mind? Slowly, so slowly he didn't notice at first, images crept into his mind until it was all he saw.

_The hollow of her hips, the way the muscles over sacrum almost formed a perfect heart, her lips on his in a hungry kiss. Her blue hand gripped firm around his cock, her back arching as she comes, her brilliant smile. His name on her lips._

_Malavai._

His mind slams back to the here and now. The medical bay, right. A slight sheen of sweat on his brow, he looks to her face once more. Her eyes are still closed, but there is a smirk hiding to the side of her lips.

“My... lord… ?” She didn’t move, her breathing didn’t change. Perhaps wishful thinking on his part. He moved to the side to check her saline intake, and her good hand brushed his. Long lashes and hooded blood-red eyes stare into his own dark eyes. He let out a shaky laugh.

“Mmm… good morning” she purred. She stretched as though just waking up, without a care in the world. Certainly not acting as though she had just been brutally beaten. His cool fingers wrapped around her warm hand and he couldn’t keep himself from smiling. She was going to be fine. She studied his expression, her fingers playing absently with his.

“Malavai.”

“Yes, my lord?” _Anything. What can I do?_

“Get these kriffing wires out of me before I strangle you with them.” She said sweetly. It always slightly unnerved him when she did that. Say something menacing but in the voice of an innocent girl. He was never quite sure if she meant it.

_Pinned against the wall, arms tied behind his back, that same intravenous tubing around his neck, attached to something just high enough that he had to stand on his tip toes to remain breathing. He could feel more wires around his erect cock, several of them leading to the bed. His lord reclining on her bed, holding the other end of those wires and giving a firm tug. Her wicked smile._

He swallowed several times, trying to force his tongue to remember words, and willing the bulge in his pants not to betray him.

“You ah… you are getting very good at that, my lord.” He set about to disconnecting all of the monitoring equipment attached to her.

“Indeed. Did you know my sister is an inquisitor? I taught her how to be more deadly with a saber, and she taught me some tricks of the mind.” She smiled up at him, and wrapped an unbandaged finger in one of his belt loops.

“There are faster ways for sith to heal, Quinn”

“My lord, I really must insist. It has only been a few hours since you were brought on board unconscious and bleeding. I am still not sure that they’ll be able to save your arm completely.”

She thrust her bandaged arm at him. “Unwrap me.”

“My lord, I…”

“Would you rather I take out my healing needs and frustrations with Vette?”

He regarded her warily, and began unwrapping her arm, taking great care over her wounds that still oozed slightly with ointment.

“Perhaps I should have you both…” She said absently as he worked.

He felt an involuntary twitch in his pants at that. He had a dream or two of just such a situation. Though with his lords clear ability to manipulate the minds of those around her, he was starting to wonder whether they were his dreams, or whether the idea was put there.

She flexed her newly freed hand, Quinn winced watching the stitches strain. Her eyes were on his facial expressions instead of her own hand.

“Malavai” It was like a caress down his back.

“Yes, my lord?” His eyes were still on her wounded hand.

“How long has it been since a woman wrapped her lips around you?” She traced a finger down the zipper on his pants.

The room was suddenly a little too warm for Quinn, and a little too small. His mouth was very dry. He had fantasised about his lord far more than he’d like to admit during these past few weeks. He had so much new information to process. He knew nothing of sith courting… tactics? Yes, that seemed the right word. He wanted her, that wasn’t a question. He needed to come to terms with her occasionally poking at things in his mind, and his feelings of his lord and Vette.

“My lord… I… cannot at present. I can fetch Vette for you if you wish.”

She stared at him, lips parted slightly, incredulous. Vayeña swung her legs over the side of the exam table, and strode out of the room.

“Tell her to meet me in my quarters.”

“Y...yes, my lord” He felt like he had been punched in the gut.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn awoke to a chirping alarm on his watch. He stretched in bed, let out a regretful sigh and hoisted himself to his feet, careful to not jostle his lord too much. She wrapped around Vette in his absence, molding her body to the warmth of the twi'lek on the opposite side of the bed. He smirked and padded towards the door, adding a few more stretches on the way. He began the familiar process of donning his Imperial uniform. The last few months had been strange to say the least. Both he and Vette came to terms that they both loved Vayeña, (though he at least had not told his lord in such certain terms) and would do what they could to make her happy. Her life was full of battles and death and Sith politics, and perhaps they could take the smallest edge off. It had been a careful cessation of antagonism between them, and their Sith lord seemed perfectly happy to let them sort it out amongst themselves.

Back in Imperial space, civilization, familiarity, fresh food. He felt a small knot of tension leave his shoulders, but instead his belly felt tight. For all that he tried to adhere to regulation, he had broken a major tenant here on this ship. Sith and Imperial officers are not to… fraternize. The ensuing fallout had been deemed too disruptive should their relationship falter. Good high ranking officers take time and resources to train and replace, after all. The onus was all on the military, of course. Saying 'no' to an interested Sith was a very tricky thing, (to come out of it unscathed at least) but there had been a class or two he vaguely remembered from his training days. Officers we’re not supposed to encourage their affections in the least. Officers were most certainly not supposed to fall in love with their commanding Sith lords.

He quietly left her room, or was it their room now?

Work. No… some fresh Caf, then work.

For the last 8 days they had all slept in the same large bed. A bed newly purchased by Vayeña during a recent trip to Nar Shaddaa, in fact. He had thought it comically large when he first saw it being installed. It went wall to wall in her quarters, piled with plush blankets and pillows, new rugs adorned her floor as well. To keep out the engine noise, she had said with a smile. There was even a Yavinese hanging orchid above the mess area, she seemed extremely pleased with the find, telling him how they grow just fine on ships as he checked it thoroughly for any insects before bringing it aboard. He smiled at that memory, and at the brilliant violet bloom that was just beginning to bud over the Caf maker.

He double checked that he looked ready for inspection before expertly piloting the ship into the space dock. Appearance counted for much in an officer, unkemptness simply wasn't allowed. He had a hundred things to do before their next mission, each carefully ordered in his datapad. He needed to oversee medical supply restocking, refueling, food resupply (He had orders for new varieties of protein bars. Eating the same flavor for months was dangerously monotonous). Once safely docked, he stepped outside to bark orders about refueling and requisition a crew to see to some minor hull damage. He stepped back inside, and decided to wake his lord for her day. He opened the door to her chambers as quietly as he could, and was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to touch her. Perhaps he could slip back into bed for another hour, just hold her for a bit longer.

He slid his datapad onto the chair, he went to take his boots off, when he heard Vette gasp and he paused. He could see the sheets working over Vettes hips, and one of Vayeña's blue hands working over the twi'leks breast. Was he intruding on a private moment between the two of them? She he leave? He stood transfixed, and growing hard at the sight of them, and the growing insistence of Vette's moans. His lords arousal could be... infectious by proximity, he had learned. _No, I should go._ He thought to himself.

_Stay._

_Of course, my lord._ He thought with a smile.

He finished removing his clothing, folding it and placing it neatly on the chair. He slid back into bed facing his lord's back and kissed her shoulder gently, his hands sliding over the curve and swell of her torso, hip, and thigh. She had blue lights installed in her bedroom on their last docking here at Vaiken, easier on her eyes than the preinstalled red, she had said. Sometimes he wondered if she secretly harbored a passion for interior decorating. He had to admit liking the lights as well, the color accentuated the tones in her skin beautifully. He could not help kissing her neck, and she rocked her hips back into his, Vette's moan covered for his own.

"Vette?" Lord Vayeña said conversationally.

"Y...yes, MyyYYyy lord?" Quinn smirked at her inability to control her own voice.

"Would you like to have Quinn this morning?"

She made what Quinn thought was an agreeable noise, albeit muffled into a pillow. Quinn was both immediately pleased by the idea, and somewhat concerned. Had he done something such that his lord didn't want him? She seemed receptive to his affections, though they had not yet… consummated their feelings yet.  

_I'll be right here, you silly man. I want to watch your face._

Vette moved to all fours on the bed, Vayena moved to sit with her back against the headboard, her legs stretched on either side of the kneeling Vette. Quinn stood at the foot of the bed and rubbed his hands on the small swell of her hips and Vette stretched back into him like a cat. He took that as encouragement and took it slowly, she was already dripping wet. Whatever his lord had done had certainly gotten her in the mood.

_Faster._

He did as he was bade, and soon began to lose himself in the sensation of her. She was of a smaller frame than he normally preferred, but he couldn't care less at the moment. She cried out with his thrusts, like keeping time. Vayeña's predatory smile met his gaze over Vettes back. She began to work her own blue fingers in and out of her slit in time to Quinn's thrusts. Her red gaze held his, and he could not for the life of him look at anything else. Quinn bit his lip to focus, almost drawing blood.

_Harder. Grab a lekku, she likes it a bit rough._

More of her delighted laughter ran through his mind. He ran a hand up Vette's sweat-beaded spine and grabbed a hold of one of her lekku, pulling it until her throat was bared to their lord, like a gift. Pressure started building and he knew it would be difficult to last too much longer. Vayena put her slick wet fingers on Vette's lips and Vette sucked them clean. Lord Vayena grabbed Vette's other lekku hard and whispered next to her face, just loud enough for Quinn to hear, "Come for me, little bird". Vette slammed her hips back into Quinn and cried out. He could feel her contracting around him, and it damn near set him over the edge but for the small tug in his mind.

_Not just yet._

Once Vette’s breathing came back to near-normal, his lord placed a tender hand on her cheek.

“Clean him up, dear.” Vette nodded blissfully and slid to her knees in front of him. (Quinn was now musing about the true reason for lord Vayeña adding so many carpets to her room, easier on one's knees. Engine noise indeed.)

Vette ran her hands up his legs and wrapped her hands around his cock, working it over in her grip a few times before lowering her mouth over him. He let out a hiss of breath. Vayeña slid from the bed to stand behind Vette, fingers playing lightly on top of the kneeling woman's head. She watched the twi’leks head bob for a few moments, then grabbed Quinn suddenly enough to startle him a bit. They kissed deeply and passionately, gods he wanted to feel this amazing forever. His love in his arms, her her lips on his, his cock being sucked. They must look a pair, standing kissing passionately with a kneeling woman between them, head working away.

Lord Vayeña started guiding Vettes head to a deeper rhythm on Quinn with pressure from her hips, he laid one hand gently on the top of Vette’s head, one hand at his lord’s cheek. She smiled and moved to sit back on the foot of the bed, and lazily grabbed one of Vette’s lekku. Quinn couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, he couldn’t help envisioning it was her mouth around him. Vayeña slip the tip of Vette’s lekku into her mouth and began to suck, keeping her eyes locked on Quinn. Vette moaned deeply around his shaft, which did very little to help his concentration. She dragged the tip of the lekku down her belly, and started working it up and down her slit, nice and wet. He envisioned where she would place it next. At that moment, Vette redoubled her efforts and took him as far into her mouth as he could go. Heat burned in him and his eyes rolled back as he came. He grabbed Vettes head and moaned, making sure she took all that he had with a last few thrusts of his hips. He dropped his hands to her shoulders when he had finished and helped her to her feet, murmuring an apology for his rough behavior at the end. He felt dizzy with release, but it was still… lacking something. _You. Gods, I want you. I need you._ he thought down a familiar pathway in his mind.

Lord Vayeña tsk-tsked at him and stood up, Vette moved to the side so their lord could stand toe to toe with him. Vayeña wrapped her hand around his cock, another hand on his neck, and kissed him. Then she smiled sweetly and released his member, then drew another line down his chest with her sharpened fingernail. Just hard enough to well up with a small amount of blood. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and knit his brow at her. Did he do something…?

“I never told you to come, Malavai.” She said smoothly.

She opened her dresser, and started grabbing underthings for the day, and strode from the room. She kissed Vette on her way out. “Ooh, fresh Caf? Well done, Captain.” She called jovially from the other room.

Vette bit her lip, studying him for another second, looking as if she had something to say to his stunned silence, but then she too turned and left the room.

He sat down on the foot of the bed, with a deep need surging through him. This is what addicts must feel like. He thought of going to her, on bended knee, apologising profusely, begging to let him try again. He could please her, he could do whatever she required and more. It was like playing a game that he was never allowed the guidebook for, misstep, and you are denied what you want. He would do... anything for that woman. He scoffed at himself, wiped his cock clean and the blood from his chest. He went to don his own clothes for the day, his belly feeling hollow.

Malavai, you stupid stupid man, he thought to himself, the rules are there for a reason.


End file.
